Fire
by Shennya
Summary: AU. After centuries of peace, Gandalf go to Thorin and announces that his most dangerous enemy has awakened. Thorin knows that the first thing he have to do to weaken Smaug is to end the life of his human consort, however, all his determination crumbles when he looks at Bilbo's eyes. Thorin / Bilbo / Smaug
1. Chapter 1

**_After writing this chapter, I realized several things._**

**_First, I love the Smauglock and Smaugben._**

**_Second, I have a serious trauma with tattoos._**

**_Third, I love Bilbo get in trouble. xD_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fic._**

**Fire**

**Chapter 1**

It had been over a month that the prince Legolas had rescued Bilbo from under the rubble of his own house; an earthquake had shaken Clepsidra city and one of the many constructions that succumbed to its power was his home. And even Bilbo had lost his heart to that collapse, Legolas had helped him to recover from the pain, he did not only had agreed to be his friend but he'd given him an apartment so he could live ... that, by course, Bilbo thought pay as he get a job. The problem was that at that moment he had barely time to the work of the University.

However, their friendship was awkward, since, although the Court of Light protected and cared for humans, they considered too inferior to them and to establish a closer relationship. Bilbo, of course, was honored and grateful to Prince Legolas for it. His classmates, on the other hand, were divided between envy and disbelief every time the prince came to that simple and common human attending university where he waited patiently for Bilbo.

Of course, the people of King Thranduil (Legolas' father) were not the only ones who belonged to the Court of Light, also were those who obeyed the orders of King Thorin. And then there were the wizards, who abstained from declaring in favor of either of the two races. Of course, the wisest of them, in Bilbo's opinion, was Gandalf the White.

But there were the Dark Court, were creatures that enjoyed the pain and suffering of others, but never dared to leave the Black Forest, and never approached Clepsidra, not after their king, Smaug, had been neutralized and buried in the heart of the forest. That was one reason why the population of Clepsidra thought they were invulnerable, they had not had any kind of conflict in ages and thought in the future with happiness and hope. Although legends were also posed as some prophecies; terrible stories that predicted the Smaug's return (who belonged to the terrible legion of _Ignis_, perhaps the most powerful and cruel of all), many claimed he was just asleep, waiting to be awakened, under a large black tree, which would split in half when the time to release his prisoner comes.

But, to be honest, Bilbo thought that were only legends which was the first mistake he made.

The second was straying too far from the city.

That day had left early from the University, so he had met with Legolas earlier than usual. They used to spend their afternoons together, sometimes in the park, at other times in the Castle of Legolas, the first occasions Bilbo's presence had not been so well received, however, the Court of Light seemed to have got used to his presence.

"Sorry, Bilbo," Legolas said, as if he really regreted it, "today I can only accompany you home, my father has organized an important meeting and he requires my presence."

"Stop worrying about me, I told you that if stay with me stop you from doing important things, you can just leave me. I can survive, I assure you."

Legolas winced.

"But I can't"

Bilbo smiled and hugged him.

"You're too good to me," he said. "But don't think I've forgotten the debt that I have with you. One day I will pay you the department, I promise."

"It was a gift," said Legolas.

"A loan" Bilbo said, corrected him, "which I appreciate."

The young man looked up and met the blue eyes of the prince, took his face in his hands and gave him a bright and sincere smile.

"Thank you."

The prince Legolas blushed and looked away. Bilbo heard him clear his throat.

"C'mon it's time to take you home"

"Of course!"

But without the company of Prince Legolas and reluctantly to do their jobs, Bilbo decided it would be a good opportunity to get out of the city. Of course, every time that he suggested it to Legolas, he did not seem quite sure, but now he was not there he could afford to explore a little further (without going into the Black Forest), but explore a little around.

He left the city and headed to areas without rules or protection.

Clepsidra had a large stone wall around it (it had been built in a time when evil was strong), also had a double door that centuries ago it was always closed. Now, however, it was open all the time, the people had forgotten about the dark times and their confidence had grown to a degree almost reckless.

As was Bilbo thought.

The afternoon was different from the others, the sun was setting fast and darkness began to consume the forest. Bilbo knew he had to stop soon, but the wind began to blow softly, as if it was speaking an ancient language and murmured beautiful words in his ear that encourage him to continue. Bilbo's thoughts clouded over and all he could do was move forward, continue walking without stopping to observe or think that the Black Forest was already around and heading toward its heart.

Then a rough and cold body knocked him down, too late the young human reacted and saw in front of him, a hideous orc. But the worst thing was not the orc but what was with him: a creature dark, featureless ... a shadow. The creature, who emerged from the legends of the times of doom, was one of the most faithful servants of the king of the Dark Court. Bilbo, terrified and confused, hoping that this was his worst nightmare, tried to crawl away from them, but the orc grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards him.

The shadow closed book that was in his hands, it was at that moment when Bilbo realized that he had heard voices had come from this strange being.

The orc said something in his language, but Bilbo did not understand.

"No!" hissed the shadow "you cannot eat him, I need him alive!"

The shadow bent over Bilbo and made a quick cut in the arm with a beautiful and shining silver dagger, the blood went down the dagger and took a deep bright red.

"He is pure."

The orc said something, apparently in protest.

"Yes, he is only human, but I think this time it will work. No like the others."

Others? How many others had before him?

He tried to free himself, but his forces were useless compared to the orc's. He dragged him deeper into the bush, until Bilbo saw: the Black tree. He always thought it was just a legend, that was an exaggeration of a Clepsidra historic moment, that such evil could not concentrate in one place.

"You will be our sacrifice," the shadow announced.

Then Bilbo understood everything and began to move, the orc had no choice but to hit him in the leg. It was not broken, but was enough to stop him. The pain was sharp and stayed with him for a long time.

He knew he was going to die, no matter it would work or not, he would no get out alive from the Black Forest.

The shadow took the dagger covered in blood and pierced the tree bark. Immediately, a tremor shook the ground and the trunk began to crack in half. The shadow disappeared and the orc left almost running. Bilbo tried to get up, but his leg really hurt, not even managed to crawl away.

Flames red, orange and gold seized black tree and ate it slowly, while it halved and left a loophole by which emerged the figure of a man covered in fire.

An explosion of warmth spread all over the place, the flames emerging from the man's body as destructive languages . Bilbo could not hide in time, all he could do was cover his face with his arms. However, he expected to feel the heat on your skin in vain, because it never came. And, when he dared to bare his face, he realized that the flames had surrounded him, as if they respected his life, as if they could choose.

Slowly, the fire was extinguished and Bilbo could see that the figure is looking more and more like a man; a tall man, wavy black hair and beautiful eyes that changed with amount of light in the place was what made them seem blue or green... And of course, Bilbo could see every inch of his skin completely exposed.

"Smaug."

Bilbo realized too late that he had said his name aloud; the king of the Dark Court directed his eyes at him and at that light were green, like emeralds.

Smaug approached him and knelt. Bilbo tried to get back, but the trunk of a tree stopped him.

"You awoke me," he said, almost with excitement, as if truly grateful. I've waited for you for a long time."

"No, I do not know what you mean!"

Smaug took the arm that was still bleeding a little and ran his tongue over it.

"Of course you did it"

Then one of Smaug hands formed a beautiful and bright flame, which stretched and headed for Bilbo. The young man was frightened, but the flame did not burned him, became entangled around his arm gently and touched him, like a gentle caress and went dipping into his skin. The flame disappeared inside and Bilbo felt different, that fire had run into him and gave him energy and made him feel warm and protected.

He still do not understand how it was that he had not burned him.

Smaug took the human's face between his hands and leaned closer, his eyes now shone like blue fire.

"I see my fire in your eyes, Bilbo."

The young man blinked in surprise. He was quite sure he had never said his name. "How do you know ...?"

"I told you, I was waiting for you."

Bilbo was increasingly confused, could not believe the one most ruthless, the same as talking to legend, was so kind to him. Also, Bilbo began to feel strange with him, it was as if the fire had gotten into his skin would have caused a sudden urge to touch him, to be with him. His heart beat faster every time.

Smaug leaned over and kissed him. Bilbo was surprised at his own reaction, when he felt the lips of the king of the Dark Court on his, he let out a moan of pleasure. Smaug began to test him with his tongue and the young man does not hesitate to open up the lips and allow him all the access he wanted. His rational thought had clouded for some time, and could not hear the voice that warned him that this was wrong, that he was the most ruthless criature alive and what he was doing was like betraying Clepsidra.

But he was consumed, he could almost ensure that those flames had blocked his mind and forced him to be guided solely by his emotions.

"Bilbo, I need you ... I've been alone a long time. Be a part of me, let me consume you ..."

Smaug, desperate to touch him, took off Bilbo's clothes and he did nothing to stop him. He felt strange, as if the fire had made him drunk.

The king leaned over him and Bilbo encircled his neck with his arms. He felt his own cheeks blushed when Smaug's body brushed against his. The king began to kiss him on the neck and then his lips down his body until they reach his erection.

Smaug's eyes met his. With his tongue, slowly tasted his dick; Bilbo shook and stroked the hair of Smaug, encouraging him to continue.

The king smiled before taking it into his mouth. Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure as Smaug's lips sucked it hard.

But he stopped too fast, caused the young growled in protest. Smaug smiled and took it in his hands, while approaching his hip and his erection rubbed against Bilbo's entry.

"Yes, yes, please!" exclaimed the young man.

Smaug's hands clutched at his hip and with a strong shove he managed to enter in him. Bilbo gasped and the king closed his eyes, enjoying being in that beautiful human.

"You are so warm and so tight, Bilbo. It's like you were made for me."

Bilbo felt Smaug's erection pressing a nerve inside and he moaned. He approached the king's face to his and kissed him passionately, begging him to start moving.

Then Smaug began to shove.

"It must be clear for you... that you were born ... just for me" Smaug said, trying to speak out, but the pleasure was so consuming it and gasps escaping his mouth prevented him from speaking clearly. "You cannot be ... anyone else. You are mine."

And as he said the last words the pace of his thrusts became more wild, as if he wanted to leave some mark on Bilbo. The young man arched and fit nails into the back of Smaug, he let out a cry of pleasure.

"Yes, right there, please, please..."

Bilbo began stroking with his tongue Smaug's chest and managed to catch one of his nipples into his mouth. The king gasped and one of his hands stroked the youth's head.

"Bilbo ..."

He started sucking his nipple and Smaug responded by increasing the pace of the shoves. Bilbo wrapped his legs around the waist of the king. His hips were moving delightfully.

"Say my name."

"Smaug... Smaug!"

The king took him by the waist and pulled him closer, Bilbo felt his erection buried deeper into him. Smaug rammed again and the young man screamed his name, feeling a warm explosion gripped his body. The king kissed him and shuddered as his orgasm consumed him.

Slowly, Smaug got out of him and lay down beside him on the grass. Smaug arms surrounded him and approached his body, his lips met the young's, in a slow and tender kiss.

Suddenly Bilbo felt a tingling on his skin and realized that a strange symbol appeared on his shoulder. He was scared. But Smaug took his face in his hands and smiled.

"Calm down, everything will be fine."

"What is this? What happens to me?"

"It is normal; symbolizes our union."

Then Bilbo realized that had also appeared one like his on Smaug's shoulder, only that he felt that that mark on the skin of the king was much sharper than his."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you are my consort and you belong with me" Smaug replied with an almost fierce possessiveness.

"Soon we'll get rid of all those who betrayed us, those that made me be away from you ... You do not remember, but you always have belonged with me, in all your lives. Clepsidra will be ours and you'll have everything you want ..."

But Bilbo did not want him to kill anyone. He did not want anything to happen to humans or the Court of Light. Gradually, this desire that had clouded his mind was disappearing and he realized the mistake he had made. He realized he had betrayed all the people who had lived with him for many years.

Smaug smiled and stroked his face; Bilbo realized that his eyes began to close.

"After so many centuries of experience, I should not to be with you, you always make me vulnerable, you are my weakness. You bring me misfortune and happiness at the same time, Bilbo. But I cannot resist you and I do not want it... You're the only person worth saving in this world, you always have been."

Bilbo tried to erase those words from his mind, but it was late, they had been burned into his memory.

It was going to be very difficult to do what he had planned and heartbreaking, because his heart was not insensible and that union had affected him so much. But he had to do what was right.

"See what I mean?" Smaug asked closing his eyes "I have been locked for centuries, I should not be tired, but I am. You always provoke strange effects on me. But tomorrow everything will be different, because now I am free and I will have my vengance. And you will be by my side."

Bilbo said nothing, but accepted the kiss Smaug gave him before he falling asleep. After waiting a few minutes, very carefully, the young man walked away from him and put on his clothes. He resisted the temptation to kiss him one last time, because that might wake him and he escaped, feeling that a part of his heart stayed there, in the middle of the forest.

When he was far enough away started running, hoping not to find some other creature. He had to arrive Clepsidra.

However, before leaving back the Black Forest, when he was very close to neutral zone, he felt someone took his arm. He turned and the first thing he saw was the blonde hair and blue eyes he knew so well.

"Legolas!"

He hugged him, feeling the tears away from his eyes.

"Where were you, Bilbo? I was so worried about you! For a moment I thought ..."

"I am sorry," he said sincerely, as he could see in his eyes how much Legolas had suffered; probably he spent several hours looking for him.

"Are you hurt?"

Bilbo shook his head, trying to contain his tears.

"We must return to Clepsidra!"

"Why, what happened?"

Bilbo clung to his neck and began to mourn, Legolas took him in his arms. Only when they were on the other side of the wall Bilbo calmed down a bit. He insisted his friend to drop him.

"I have to take you home, it's late ..."

"No, there's no time! He woke up!"

"What?"

Bilbo felt his heart was breaking, but he knew that what he did was best to avoid that many people die.

"Smaug! He woke up and it was my entire fault! Forgive me, Legolas, forgive me!"

"Are you sure of what you said?" he asked him, worried.

"Yes, yes! I was there when it happened!"

"Calm down, Bilbo. I'll take you to Gandalf, everything it's going to be fine, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo was tired but he never showed signs of it while Legolas was guiding him through the city to reach the house of the wizard. He did not want to cause more problems to his friend, he had done enough betraying the entire city.

He was not surprised when they reached the oldest part of Clepsidra, he had heard, like many humans, that Gandalf had an old house, almost as much as himself, perhaps since the beginning of the conflict between the two courts. Legolas stood before the wooden gate and instead of knocking on the door or the bell, saying only the name of the wizard that only the lineage of Thranduil knew.

"Mirthrandir, I need your help."

"You can come in, Prince Legolas."

Without hesitation, he took Bilbo's hand and led him down a dark hallway until they reach a large room, lit only by a fireplace. The wizard was sitting on a sofa, with his long white robe, highlighting as a light in the darkness, the smoke from a long pipe hid part of his face.

However, Bilbo noticed that he reached smiled at them kindly. He got up, before Legolas began to explain what was happening and approached the human.

"You must be Bilbo."

The young man opened his eyes in surprise.

"How do you know?" he thought that the explanation would relate to the knowledge he had acquired for centuries or perhaps for the contact he had with the magical arts. He never thought the answer would be very simple.

Gandalf glanced toward the prince.

"Legolas talked me about you."

Bilbo turned to look at him, but the prince blushed and looked away. For a moment, the two had forgotten the reason why they had gotten there first until the human glanced at the flames dancing in the fireplace and shuddered.

"And tell me why you're here, Legolas son of Thranduil?"

"Smaug has awakened."

The change of attitude in the wizard was immediately in the environment, it was as if the whole house was linked to his mood, and suddenly there was tension in the air. Gandalf took two steps to Legolas.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

The prince's blue gaze fell on the helpless human, Bilbo nodded and turned to Gandalf, this time it was he who answered.

"Yes, I was there when it happened."

"Tell me exactly what happen" said the wizard, with his eyes fixed on Bilbo. The young man took a deep breath and began to tell what had happened, omitting a few things, of course. It was enough to have been the cause of Smaug's return, he did not want anyone to know he was also his consort and also slept with him, much less if Legolas was present and could hear everything.

However, when he reached the part where the shadow had hurt him with the dagger, Legolas could not help but approach him, worried, and looked anxiously as if expecting to find blood gushing from his skin.

"Are you hurt? Let me see ..."

"Legolas, you should let him finish" Gandalf interrupted him, frowning.

Bilbo said he was fine and the prince had no choice but to control himself. Finally, after a few minutes, the young man managed to finish his story.

"I know this has been very difficult for you, Bilbo. But I feel like you're hiding something and in order to find a solution I need you to tell me the truth."

Bilbo blushed and lowered his gaze, not even he was surprised that Gandalf had been discovered him; he was a wizard, after all. However, he did not want to have to relate what he had hidden, he was too ashamed of it.

Gandalf approached him; understanding and mercy shone in his eyes.

"Show me your arm."

The young man, knowing he had no other choice, nodded. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his shoulder where the strange symbol had appeared.

Gandalf sighed, tired.

"I suppose this is proof that Smaug has returned. No doubt is he."

"What does that mean?" Legolas asked, but Bilbo did not want the prince to stare at him and put his shirt back.

The wizard gave him an apologetic look; he had to tell the truth. Bilbo understood, but it was painful. Legolas had to know, though he would hated him when he discovers the great betrayal he had committed against the entire city.

"Bilbo is Smaug's consort."

Legolas blinked and sought desperately to look at the young, he wanted to find denial in his eyes. However, when Bilbo remained silent, the prince's expression went from surprise to complete a mask of seriousness.

"I'll talk to your father and Thorin, I need they to give the order to close the doors. We're not safe after this."

Bilbo felt tears away from his eyes, as much as trying to control them, the feeling of guilt was stronger than him.

"Do not tell them about Bilbo, Mirthrandir, please" Legolas begged, before the wizard got out "if they find out, they will want to kill him."

"I promise, Prince Legolas, that nothing bad will happen to Bilbo" Gandalf said giving an encouraging smile. "And I think you'd better take him home, he looks really exhausted."

However, the wizard left the house but Legolas did not move from where he was, seemed deep in his thoughts. Bilbo struggled to keep up, but it hurt so much that his friend hated him, no matter how much he deserved it.

"Sorry, Legolas. I know you hate me, but ..."

The prince turned quickly and took Bilbo's face in his hands; he began to wipe the tears of the young man with his thumbs.

"Do you think I hate you?"

"I deserve it, I know. I betrayed them all."

Legolas touched the human's forehead with his. Bilbo could see the prince's blue eyes shining with many emotions.

"I don't hate you, I'm not even annoyed with you," he said "it's just that hurts me you had ... been with someone else. But ... you're not going back, are you? You are not going back with him ..."

Bilbo felt his heart break at that moment.

"No, I'll stay here. It doesn't matter what they decide to do with me."

Legolas hugged him.

"I'll protect you, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

He nodded, feeling a little better after hearing that, at least Legolas didn't hate him.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Bilbo tried to protest when Legolas took him in his arms, but Prince ignored him. But he was grateful, as he was too tired to walk.

* * *

"I hope the reason why they are here be important, Gandalf" Thorin's voice growled. They were in Thranduil's castle, so he did not feel very comfortable there, he hopped leave that place soon.

The wizard rolled his eyes, that king was too stubborn to listen reasons, just for that he began to worry about the young man.

"I need you to give the order to close Clepsidra."

Those words were able to put the two kings alert.

"Why?" asked the two in unison.

"They have to give the order now," said the wizard, "then I will explain everything."

Thorin seemed he wanted to protest, but Thranduil walked away and called one of his guards. Reluctantly, Thorin had to agree, also, to wizard's request. The two kings need to give their authorization to carry out that mandate.

Once the guard disappeared with the message, the two leaders turned to Gandalf.

"I must say, Mirthrandir, this is starting to worry me."

Gandalf glanced towards Thranduil.

"It's much worse than you think; Smaug has awakened."

The king of dark hair and thick black beard, took a step forward, he was the more impulsive of the two. Thranduil, however, pressed his lips together until they formed a hard line and his face turned pale.

"I hope this is not a joke."

"I could not joke about something like this, Thorin" said Gandalf, when he heard the words of the king.

"Are you sure?" asked Thranduil. Once he saw the wizard nodded, he added: "Smaug has been locked for centuries ... how could have happened?"

"Apparently the orcs have been abducting people in our city and take them to the Black tree, to use their blood."

"A sacrifice" Thranduil said.

"Exactly. Unfortunately for us the last one had the wished effect" continued Gandalf. "It was the pure blood of a human that woke Smaug. But he was not a human sacrifice but was recognized by the king of the Dark Court as his consort."

"How do you know all these things?" Thorin asked frowning, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because, despite all the other times when we faced Smaug his consort always been at his side, this time was different, this reincarnation chose to return to Clepsidra and warn us about his return."

"It can be a trap" growled Thorin.

Gandalf gave him a stern look.

"I can assure you, Thorin Oakenshield, this young man is sincere. Despite his strong connection with Smaug, is on our side."

"What do we do with him?" Thranduil asked, arching his elegant eyebrows.

"Smaug would weaken if he dies, we have to kill him."

For the first time, Thranduil nodded, agreeing to something that Thorin said.

Gandalf struck the ground with his stick; the two kings turned to him. He seemed pretty annoying.

"I cannot believe you are considering sacrificing an innocent for this."

"He is only a human," said Thorin, contemptuously, "it's a small sacrifice to defeat Smaug."

"One day you will regret your words, Thorin Oakenshield," said Gandalf, increasing the volume of his voice, so that was heard in the whole the castle.

Thorin, who was someone difficult to intimidate, stepped forward.

"Is that a threat?"

"I consider you a friend, Thorin. I would never threaten you. I'm only telling you something I'm sure will happen: you will regret."

However, the king, who was too stubborn to accept that he was wrong, chose to ignore the words of the wizard.

"We have to kill him," said Thorin, "it's best for everyone."

"If you do it then you would not be different from Smaug; killing someone just because you feel that his life is worthless ..."

"I would be saving others, the welfare of the majority is more important than the life of an individual."

"They are not numbers, Thorin! The day you are willing to sacrifice your life, the kingdom and the world for one life, then you have stopped thinking like a simple warrior and you could consider yourself as a king."

Thorin's blue eyes seemed to glow with fire.

"Just tell me where he is."

"You cannot sacrifice Bilbo ..."

Thranduil suddenly stiffened.

"Bilbo Baggins?"

Gandalf nodded. Thranduil turned to Thorin.

"I cannot stop you from doing it, but neither have you my approval on this, Thorin. That human is too important for my son for me to consider participating in his sacrifice, no matter what I think."

"Coward" growled Thorin. "So, do you tell me where he is or I'll have to look for him?"

"I'll take you with him. But, if you do it, you'll become someone like Smaug."

"I do it to save the city."

"We could find another way ..."

"What about my son? If you dare to do something to Legolas, I'll kill you, Thorin."

"I'll take care of Legolas, Thranduil" said Gandalf, "I promise he will not hurt him. I'll stop him to intervene. If Thorin want to take a human life, then he can do it, even I will not stop you..."

* * *

It was strange to see a member of the Court of Light in the street in which lived only humans and it was even weird that it was Thorin Oakenshield. The wizard was standing beside him, watching him sternly. He pointed at the building in front of them.

"On the third floor, that is the window of his room. I guess it will not be hard for you to climb and enter ..."

Thorin took a sharp and short knife, his eyes lost in the building structure, Gandalf was sure his mind was too busy thinking about what would happen to pay attention.

As he expected, they saw Prince Legolas getting out of the building, he took no time in recognizing them; they were the only figures in the dark. His gaze, intelligent, began to observe every detail in the posture of Thorin.

"What is he doing here?" Then his eyes found the knife in the hands of the king, it did not take long to him to figure out what happened, "how could you bring him here? You promised you would not tell anyone!"

Then when Legolas was about to draw his own weapons and go over the king, Gandalf made a motion with his stick and the prince was caught by a prison of energy.

"No, Gandalf! You promised Bilbo would be safe!" Legolas shouted. His hands turned into fists and he started pounding around desperately. It was like hitting a unwavering wall of iron.

"This is something that has to happen, Legolas."

"No, please, no!"

Thorin rolled his eyes, wondering why a prince reacted like that just for a human. Humans do not have anything special.

"If you dare to touch him, Thorin, I will not rest until I kill you, I swear!" shouted the prince.

The king ignored his threats. Now he understood, it was a whim, he problably would forget the young man soon. He went to the building, his figure was lost in the darkness.

The wizard turned to Legolas, he continued fiercely beating his prison, his hands began to bleed, but that did not seem to mind to him.

"Gandalf, please, let me out!" the prince begged, with a hoarse voice.

"Legolas, you have to stop, you're just hurting yourself!"

But the prince ignored him.

"Please, please ... I have to protect him ..."

Legolas dropped to his knees, his hands were very badly injured; a thick red liquid oozed between his fingers. Gandalf felt bad for him. He had stopped fighting, but he could still see in his eyes the pain he was feeling; a tear escaped from one of his eyes.

"Nothing going to happen to Bilbo" Gandalf assured him, "Thorin will not kill him, he cannot do it ..."

Legolas looked up; he did not seem to believe him. He was trembling.

"Don't let him die, please."

* * *

Thorin entered the room, it was not difficult open the window and go to bed quietly. He knew he had to do it fast, but he could not resist approach him and see him. He was curious to know how he looked, after all he was still surprised by the reaction of the prince. He wanted to know if he was different from the others humans.

The first thing Thorin saw was a short wavy hair that was light brown, which sometimes differed lighter areas, like it had golden sparkles. Then he looked at his skin and wondered if it was as soft as it looked ... His face was just as Gandalf had said: innocent. Suddenly the knife in his hand seemed much heavier.

Then he shook his head and tried to lift his arm but the human opened his eyes and saw him. Immediately, he sat up.

"King Thorin? Why are you here?"

Of course he had recognized him; the whole Clepsidra should know how their kings looked like.

But, at that time, he could not answer; all he did was stand there, looking at Bilbo's eyes. He could see all the emotions that filled them, it was something fascinating; there was confusion, fear and, finally, just after they observed the knife and understood everything, he also saw resignation in them.

Bilbo nodded, as if he were expecting it. And this took Thorin by surprise, he expected a panic reaction or an entreaty, he also thought he could try to attack him, but that acceptance ... was too much for him.

The young man stood up, the shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned, revealing his chest and part of his abdomen. Thorin could not help but looking at his skin, however, he concentrated and forced himself to focus on his face.

"You know about Smaug" Bilbo said, trying to sound calm.

"Yes."

"And you came to kill me."

"Yes."

Bilbo nodded again.

"I understand. After all, it's best this way. I made a mistake and I have to pay for it. Just do it fast, I know I do not deserve pity, but I hope you can concede me that."

The young man closed his eyes. Thorin stepped toward him; he still surprised by his attitude. The only sign of fear that he could see was a tear that rolled down his cheek, neck and disappeared on his chest. It left a shining wet trail on his face. Thorin took another step forward, but his fingers relaxed and the knife fell. Bilbo shuddered but he did not open his eyes or move.

Then Thorin took the human's face in his hands and stroked it. Bilbo, surprised, opened his eyes. The king stared at him for a few seconds, he did not know what to say or do. He was confused by his reaction. How could he kill someone like that? Inexplicably, all he wanted to do was protect him... For the first time in many centuries he felt completely weak. He would never have imagined he would feel like that before a human.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Thorin listened and shuddered at the thought, now it repelled him. He rested his head on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I cannot do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bilbo was completely surprised by the reaction of the king, his heart was not yet ready to accept the idea that he had been spared. He was paralyzed, feeling the breath of Thorin near his neck, suddenly, with no idea why, he blushed. The king took his face and watched him carefully, just until that moment the young man realized that his eyes were deep blue.

"I can't" he repeated, as if he had a discussion with himself.

Thorin looked like he wanted to say something else, but a noise at the window alerted both of them, immediately the king walked away from the young man as if his hands were burn. Bilbo was still puzzled by what had happened when the appearance of Legolas in his room distracted him again. The youn man thought that something had happened to him, because his face was marked with deep pain; he crossed the room without even noticing Thorin's figure standing close with his arms crossed over his chest and a strange shadow in his beautiful blue eyes.

The prince took the human's face in his hands. Bilbo smiled a little because he was glad to see his friend, he had had a strange night and seeing a familiar face managed to calm him down.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?" Legolas's eyes seemed to stare at him thoroughly, looking for any injury.

"Yes, don't worry, Legolas, I'm fine," said the young man, trying to reassure him. Then he realized that the prince's eyes sparkled, yet few tears escaped his eyes and they disappeared into his cheeks.

"Bilbo" the prince seemed he wanted to say many things, but he could only pronounce his name; his hands lowered and placed on the shoulders of the human.

Bilbo reached one of his hands and placed it on Legolas's face, with his thumb carefully wiped one of his tears.

"Why have you been crying?"

"I thought I would lose you" he said and did something that not only surprised Bilbo but to all who were in the room, he fell on his knees before him, as if he could not keep holding any longer, and hugged him by the waist.

Bilbo flushed.

"Legolas, get up, please! You are a prince; you should not do that before a mere human."

However, the prince seemed to ignore him.

"I thought I'd never see you again... And I could not even come to protect you, you have no idea how much I hated myself for being unable to..."

Bilbo began to stroke his hair, trying to get his attention; he wanted to find a way to make him stand again. He felt as if the words Legolas said to him were very intimate, suddenly he looked at Thorin, there was something in his eyes that made Bilbo uncomfortable. And, turning his head a little, he discovered that Gandalf was also in the room, just that none of them had seen him enter.

"It's not your responsibility to protect me, Legolas" said Bilbo, "you've done too much for me and I am very grateful. So please, stand up..."

Finally, the prince heard his words and, when his hands were near Bilbo's face again, he realized that they were very badly injured.

"What was it that happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt much?"

Legolas abruptly removed his hands and looked away.

"It's nothing."

But Bilbo frowned. Of course something had happened to him, but for some reason, he did not wanted to tell him. However, the young man saw his chance to pay the prince what he had done for him. He took some bandages and some alcohol that he always kept in his bedside table, and forced him to sit on the bed.

"You don't have to do this, Bilbo..."

But the young man ignored him as the prince had ignored all protests when he dropped to his knees before him. He carefully took one of Legolas's hands and began to clean his wounds. A little blush appeared on the prince's cheeks.

"So ..." Bilbo began, once glances and silence were too much for him "What do you think to do with me? Since you have decided to spare my life..."

Legolas shuddered and gave Thorin a look of deep hatred. Bilbo, not wanting to be the cause of a new conflict, took the Prince's face and forced him to look into his eyes again, Legolas managed to calm down a bit.

"I believe that, for now, we must continue to act as if nothing had happened. Of course Clepsidra's doors must remain closed, but no one must know why. I don't think it's wise for people to know that Smaug has awakened, at least not now." said Gandalf. Then he smiled at the human. "We will protect you, Bilbo, if you're absolutely determined to leave your consort and stay on our side."

Bilbo shuddered, the word 'leave' was heavy like it was pressing his heart with too much force. However, despite the pain he experienced, he managed to smile at Legolas, who could not stop staring at him.

"Yes, I will stay with you."

"You should stay in my castle, Bilbo. You'd be safe in there, I could protect you, I could be with you all the time..."

"No."

Everyone turned towards Thorin at the same time, his voice emerged like a annoying growl and didn't only caused surprise in Bilbo, he seemed confused by what he said, as if his lips had open without his full consent.

He cleared his throat.

"What I meant was... if Bilbo moves to Thranduil's castle, sooner or later would start rumors and people wonder why a prince of the Court of Light would allow a human to sleep under the same roof..."

Legolas turned to the king, while Bilbo put the last bandages on his left hand.

"I don't care what people say, I just care about Bilbo's safety."

"But we want to prevent other people know what's happening" Thorin protested.

Gandalf raised one of his graying eyebrows at the king, as if he tried to find some hidden message in his words, however, after a moment he nodded to him.

"It's best to leave things as they are. We should not make any significant change at the moment; we will have enough questions that will arise after everyone realizes that the entrance to Clepsidra is closed."

Bilbo sighed, relieved. He certainly did not want to leave his apartment, he felt quite comfortable there. He finally finished healing the wounds of Legolas and he gave him a look of deep gratitude, although he did not seem quite satisfied with the decision of the wizard.

"So ... maybe I could stay here with you," suggested the prince, stroking the hair of the young.

Thorin growled.

"We'd have the same problem, people will know and they'll begin to speak" the king protested.

"All Clepsidra knows that Bilbo and I are friends."

Before Thorin protest again, the human decided to intervene.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your company, Legolas, but I rather that everything continued as before... At least until... Smaug decides to come, take everything and left me no choice but to face what I did."

Bilbo felt the name Smaug had left his lips with difficulty and pain and he was sure that everyone had noticed it; his voice had broken a bit when he pronounced it.

"Everything will be fine, Bilbo" Legolas promised.

He nodded, although he did not believe him.

Suddenly his body stiffened for a second, just before his vision blurred again and could experience everything felt Smaug when he awaked. It was like a part of him had returned to the forest and could see the moment when the king of the Dark Court opened his eyes and realized that his consort was not by his side.

He had gone, he had left him...

Bilbo curled up on the bed and put on of his hands on his heart, it was like it had broken in pieces... He could feel the despair and pain of Smaug, trying to find him, trying to call him and after realizing that he had betrayed him... But there was no anger in the king, just a deep wound in his chest that burned him constantly. It seemed that Bilbo was still in that forest, because he could hear his name emerging from Smaug's desperate lips like he were just a few feet away from him.

_Bilbo, return to me. Please come with me. You don't remember now, but we were always together and you were always happy with me. Please Bilbo, come back... You know how much this hurts me... You know that I can't exist without you._

The human covered his ears even though he knew that he would not silence his voice because it was inside him, entering under his skin and filling him with sorrow and regret...

* * *

Thorin could not bear to see Bilbo unwell and, without thinking what he was doing, he approached to bed. Legolas was leaning over him trying to calm him, but the human was still covering his ears.

"Bilbo, please, I need you to focus on my voice," said Gandalf. "Tell me what's wrong. I cannot do anything for you if you don't talk to me..."

"It's Smaug" he said, shakily. In his eyes had begun to sprout tears. "He knows I betrayed him... he is calling me... he is suffering... I can feel his pain in my chest."

Thorin wanted to end his agony, but he knew he could not do anything. And, for the first time he realized the sacrifice that Bilbo was doing for the city, because he really wanted to be with Smaug, but he refused to return with him. A strange feeling came over him when he realized the connection between Bilbo and Smaug, a feeling Thorin could not understand at that moment.

One of Bilbo's hands gripped the sheets on the bed, helplessly Thorin put his next to his and his fingers touched the human's. Bilbo, feeling that there was something more solid to hold on, did not hesitate to take the hand of the king. Thorin smiled slightly, even though he knew that Bilbo had his eyes closed and had no idea what he was doing. The king not only allowed him but he laced his fingers with his. Bilbo's hand was so small in comparison to his and it felt so soft...

But Legolas stood between them and made Thorin unhand Bilbo. The prince gave him a look of anger.

"You don't care about Bilbo... You don't even have the right to approach him. Not after what you tried to do to him."

Thorin felt a sudden desire to punch Legolas in the face, but he knew it was no time to create conflict, not when they had a major problem to break loose. Besides, he could not react like that, not because of a human...

Legolas sat next to Bilbo and took one of his hands. Thorin again experienced that irresistible urge to punch him, but instead of doing so he stayed away from them and crossed his arms.

"Legolas, make it stop, I can't stand it!" pleaded Bilbo, opening his eyes and clinging more tightly to the hand of the prince.

"Can't you do something, Gandalf?" Legolas asked, desperate.

The wizard shook his head.

"Only Bilbo can. You can lock his voice and concentrate on something else, something that achieves divert the connection. Although, I must warn you that will not do for long ... eventually Smaug will try to come into your mind."

Bilbo had no idea what could silence Smaug's voice... Then the young man looked up and met the gaze of Thorin, he was staring at him, his blue eyes shining with concern.

And Bilbo realized: his eyes. He decided to concentrate on the deep blue color of the king's eyes, as if he could physically hold them. His thoughts turned them so hard that Smaug's voice began to silence, until it faded. Only then could the suffering ceased and he could felt calm again.

Thorin watched intently how Bilbo looked away from him again and his eyes began to close, it seemed that suffering had vanished from his body, only that had left him exhausted. With some discomfort he watched how Legolas stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

"I'm staying with him tonight," said Legolas, looking at Gandalf.

Thorin clenched his fists, but he resisted to protest.

"No, it's best to let him rest," said Gandalf.

Legolas frowned at him.

"But if he needs me..."

"He needs to be alone right now" interrupted the wizard.

After a while, the prince nodded, but before leaving he leaned over him and kissed his forehead. Thorin growled, he was not sure why that made him feeling so angry.

* * *

"Couldn't you have done it?" Thorin asked helplessly, once they were out of the building and Legolas had left.

"What?" Gandalf said raising an eyebrow to the king, although, for some reason he looked pretty fun.

"Heal the wounds of Legolas."

"Yes, it would have been quicker and easier," said the wizard.

"And why didn't you do it?"

"Because I knew he wouldn't accept help from anyone else than Bilbo."

Thorin grunted but he said nothing more. Even he could not explain why he was so upset.

"You knew it..."

"What?" Gandalf said, with feigned innocence. His smile gave him away.

"That I couldn't... hurt Bilbo. That's why you accepted to take me with him."

The wizard nodded.

"Why did you stopped?" asked Gandalf. "I have a theory, but I'd like to hear it from you..."

"I don't know."

"Of course you do, Thorin Oakenshield, but you are not ready for admit it yet."

* * *

Bilbo put all his effort to concentrate on each and every one of his classes the next day. But it was difficult because his mind would not let him forget everything that had happened the day before. He had cheered a little to find that he was alone in his apartment that morning and was not yet ready for more questions or discussions about his uncertain future.

The only thing that did not cause him surprise, was that all his companions seemed to have know that it had closed the doors of Clepsidra and that was the only issue to be heard in the hallways. So, for a moment, they seemed to forget that they never speak to him and someone asked him if he knew anything about it. But that kind of conversations made Bilbo feeling annoyed, so he opted for shaking his head and walked away from there every time someone asked him.

Almost to the end of the day, the whole situation had exhausted him and he decided to sit in the shade of a tree to rest. However, his eyes had been closed, he could not help it.

Then Smaug's blurry figure appeared before him.

Bilbo stood, feeling his heart beating with despair. Many mixed feelings raced through his chest. He wanted to approach him, but he also knew that would be wrong, that he could not return...

"Come," Smaug reached an arm out to Bilbo, but his figure seemed farther and farther.

The young man shook his head, but his body betrayed him and began to move towards him.

"I can't be with you."

* * *

The first person to realize that something strange happened to Bilbo was one of his companions: Miranda. She watched as he stood up and moved away from the tree where he had rested not towards the building of the University but in the direction of the exit.

She approached him.

"Bilbo! Don't you come to class?" She asked, taking his arm. But the young man moved his hand away.

"I have to go."

Miranda, a little annoyed at the way he had treated her, followed him and stood in front of him and then gasped in amazement and horror. Bilbo's eyes seemed to shine with unnatural brightness and though his face was inclined toward her, Miranda knew he was not looking at her really...

"Bilbo? What is it? Are you okay?"

Then the young man's face turned grim. He seemed to be suffering.

"I have to see him... I have to be with him! He's calling me! But I can't ... I don't..."

Miranda had the feeling that those words were not directed at her, she was not even entirely sure if Bilbo could see her really.

The young man pushed her aside and continued walking. Miranda, between annoyance and confusion, decided to turn around and return to the University. She did not want to get in trouble.

And Bilbo continued walking, unaware of what he was doing ... Only paused when he arrived to Clepsidra's doors.

"I need that the doors remain closed and you must inform me or King Thranduil if any of you detected something strange in the other side..."

But Thorin could not finish because his eyes looked at Bilbo.

"What are you doing here?" But he quickly realized that something was wrong with him. He walked over and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"I need to get out of here" Bilbo's voice emerged trembling, as if he was in pain.

Thorin watched him closely and noticed that his eyes had changed color, they shone like glowing flames.

"Bilbo, listen, you gotta wake up..."

The young man's head leaned forward; his eyes were full of warm tears. And even though Thorin could feel his gaze, he knew he was not really looking at him.

"Smaug?"

Thorin was paralyzed; for some reason Bilbo thought he was Smaug. Bilbo put his arms around his neck. He knew he should say something to make Bilbo woke up, but at that moment he could not speak.

"Forgive me," he said, making him lean more towards him. One of his little hands stroked his face. "I can't go back with you... I can't leave Clepsidra."

Thorin experienced a pleasant warmth when the he leaned closer. He knew he had to react, but he could not concentrate at that moment.

"Bilbo, I'm not..."

But Bilbo's body stiffened and the light in his eyes suddenly went away, the fire that had seemed to have abandoned them. His eyelids closed shut and Thorin had to hold him to prevent him from falling to the ground.

He took him in his arms and held it to his body.

"I'll take you home," he said, though he knew Bilbo could not hear him. The first thing he had to do was make sure he was completely fine and then he had to call Gandalf, because that was out of control... Apparently, Smaug had found a way to get him back...

Thorin felt strange to think about it and approached Bilbo's body to his, as if he had afraid that someone could rip him from his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thorin put Bilbo on his bed with great care, but he had a strange feeling to it, he had become accustomed to the warmth emanating from his body and he seemed to feel that his arms were reluctant to leave him. He leaned toward Bilbo and listened his breathing, he was glad to see that the young man was just sleeping. He could not stop himself from caressed gently his face; he did not know why, but he was afraid that any sudden movement could hurt him.

Everything was going so confusing for him. He had thought about kill him. He could not even believe that had crossed his mind. Now the idea seemed repulsive. All he wanted to do at that moment was to protect Bilbo.

Bilbo shifted slightly in the bed and Thorin could hear him sigh. He looked so peaceful and the king felt he could not take his eyes off him. He was unable to resist stroked his lips; they were soft and warm... Then the king realized that his face was too close to Bilbo's and quickly stepped back and stood up. He rubbed his temples, trying to find an answer to his strange behavior...

But the human woke again at that moment and Thorin could not think of anything else but him. Bilbo's face had darkened, his eyes widened with sudden panic, of course, he could not remember how he had got there. Thorin, who could not bear to see him suffering, approached him and took his face in his hands.

"It's all right, Bilbo. I brought you here, you're in your apartment, you're safe."

The young man nodded, but still did not look very peaceful.

"Where is...?"

But Bilbo quickly interrupted himself, reacting. Thorin could see the fear, confusion and disappointment in his beautiful eyes shine when he realized that everything he had believed to see had not been real. Of course, the king had never gone unnoticed that Bilbo asked after Smaug. And although the king of the Dark Court just wanted to take Clepsidra, the human could not stop craving his presence. Because Thorin knew that Bilbo wanted to see him, despite everything. However, Bilbo continued to resist him because that was right to do.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin sat on the bed next to him, but he forced himself to put more distance between them. He related everything, but omitting the part where Bilbo had mistaken him with Smaug.

"Did I was about to leave Clepsidra?" the young man asked, looking alarmed.

The king nodded. The truth was that he also felt a strange sense of fear. Suddenly he was afraid the idea that only with dreams (or whatever with Bilbo had been controlled by the dark king), Smaug could convince him to return. Thorin was terrified at the thought of him getting out of town and could back to Smaug.

"Do not worry, I was there and brought you to your department" said Thorin.

"What if it happens again?" Bilbo looked distressed "What do I do?"

'I'll take care of you. Besides, I'm sure Gandalf will find a way for Smaug cannot control you again."

He nodded, a little quieter. Thorin saw him smile. And he liked to see him like that. Then Bilbo put his arms around the king's neck.

"Thanks for all you've done for me."

It took a few moments for Thorin corresponded to that hug, but when he did it he felt his arms easily surrounded the small human body. It was like his arms were used to touch Bilbo's body.

Then the young man turned away and Thorin, a little reluctant, had to let him go.

"Legolas!" He exclaimed "He must be at the University, he always wait for me... I have to go back, he should be very worried about me!"

Thorin scowled. Although it was strange but the mention of the prince's name was particularly unpleasant for him.

Bilbo made a move to try to get up, but Thorin stopped him gently.

"You need to rest."

"But he..."

As if the words and desperation of the human had called him, the prince Legolas entered the apartment at that moment and did not take him long to get to the room. As Bilbo thought, Legolas looked very worried. He quickly managed to put Thorin aside to get to the young man. The king felt an indescribable rage when Legolas pushed him away from Bilbo, but he fought with all his strength for control himself. Thorin did not want the human be worried for nothing more.

"What happened, Bilbo? I found your classmate when I went looking for you to the college and what she told me was really strange..."

"I ..." Bilbo looked nervous and embarrassed "I thought I saw him again... I just wanted to say I could not be with him, but then I approached and..."

* * *

Bilbo remembered perfectly all the images that appeared in his head... He remembered Smaug's voice needed and felt he could not continue with the story. He turned to stare at Thorin's eyes, looking for help. Fortunately the king understood the message because he told Legolas everything.

"We have to tell Gandalf" Thorin added at the end.

The prince nodded in his direction, but knelt beside Bilbo's bed and took one of his hands.

"Go get him; I'll stay here, looking after Bilbo."

The human thought he saw a flash of contempt shine in Thorin's and wondered if that was because Legolas seemed to be commanding or something else... But no matter what was the reason, Bilbo was determined to avoid arguments.

"It's not necessary, that only happened because I fell asleep," he said, "and now I'm not sleepy, so I will be fine."

Legolas shook his head.

"I will not move from here."

"But..."

Thorin's sigh was what interrupted him.

"I'll bring Gandalf here" he said, as if he were already decided. Then, with some pent up anger, added to Legolas: "You better take care of him."

The prince seemed to want to answer something, but he forgot everything when he saw Thorin bowed and stroked one of Bilbo's cheeks gently. Legolas looked surprised, and Bilbo as well. He felt strange when he saw that Thorin gave him a warm smile, something completely contrary to the angry gesture with which he had looking at the prince, only seconds before.

"I'll be back soon."

After a few minutes, Legolas stood up and moved closer to Bilbo. The young man tried to do something; he was completely useless in bed. He wanted to make something drink to Legolas, but the prince insisted that he had to rest.

Bilbo frowned. The truth was that he needed to have something to focus his attention and did not want to remember what had happened, especially he did not wanted to remember Smaug.

"Are you okay?"

His face must have been showing his emotions at that moment because he made Legolas worried again. He tried to control himself, but all he got was two tears escaped from his eyes. The Prince wiped them very gently and placed one hand on Bilbo's cheek. The human could not resist more and hugged Legolas with all his might.

"I heard him again, Legolas. He was calling me. I don't want to see him, I don't want to hear his voice in my head because... it hurts."

But the most painful was that a part of him felt that he was lying, because he still wanted to see him. He wanted to be near Smaug, although he knew it would be a mistake to go back to him.

"Everything will be fine, Bilbo. I'll always be with you."

After Legolas insisted him; he tryied to sleep but Bilbo thought that was a bad idea, because he became more vulnerable when he was asleep. Also, he still did not feel tired.

So he tried to distract himself. He sat down and took one of Legolas's hands; the prince smiled.

"I'm beginning to think I don't deserve you" he said, trying to smile back, "you're too good to me. I can never thank you enough all you've done for me."

Legolas rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Please, you have to stop worrying about that. You don't have to thank me."

Bilbo brightened a little.

"I still do not understand why you do it, I mean... I'm just a human and you're a prince of the Court of Light, someone like should not even turn to stare at someone like me..."

The young man thought that Legolas would laugh, but this time he did not. His expression became completely serious. He leaned forward and took his face in his hands.

"You should never say something like that again, Bilbo. You worth more than all the Court of Light" Legolas rested his forehead on the human's. He blushed. "Bilbo, what I feel for you is..."

But Legolas was interrupted when two figures appeared in the room. Slowly, he let Bilbo's face and pulled back. The human was still confused by all that the prince had said, when he noticed that Thorin frowned toward Legolas, he looked very upset about something that Bilbo could not understand.

"I know this will be painful for you, but I need you to tell me exactly what did you see, Bilbo. Tell me everything Smaug said" Gandalf said suddenly, causing the human noticed his presence.

The young man flinched as if he could protect himself from he knew he would feel at the moment he began to speak. Legolas took his hand, and made him feel a little better. So he took a deep breath and talked to Gandalf, trying not to leave anything out, even though there were some things he was ashamed to say.

When he finished, everyone in the room fell into silence, Gandalf was quite concerned, but seemed strive to think of a solution. But Thorin and Legolas were limited to look at him intently. Bilbo could not resist too long, he had to say something.

"Is it true?" He asked, talking to the wizard. He did not want to face the stares of the king or the prince at that moment.

"What?"

Bilbo blushed and lowered his gaze; suddenly he looked at the sheets that covered him with quite interest. He dropped Legolas's hand.

"Is it true that Smaug and I... that I had a conection with him in my pass life?

He decided to look up, but he regretted it because he did just in time to see how Thorin closed his fists and Legolas tensed his body. Gandalf, however, completely ignored them.

"Bilbo, you were his consort each of your past lives, without exception. And you always stayed with him... until now."

The boy placed a hand on his chest without realizing; suddenly he felt his heart beating at a rate almost painful. He struggled to appear nonchalant, but he knew his eyes betrayed him, they always did.

"You still have time."

Bilbo watched him, confused. The wizard looked at him with a friendly smile on his lips.

"I see how much this makes you suffer. So you have to think what you want to do. I give you the opportunity to leave, if that's what you desire."

Legolas got up immediately; he seemed completely annoyed with the wizard.

"Gandalf..."

"I don't want you two to say anything; this is just Bilbo's decision!" His voice rose so that Legolas closed his lips. Thorin looked very tense but he did nothing.

Bilbo, who could only see Gandalf, was overwhelmed.

"Can I go?"

The wizard nodded.

"If you want you can go back to Smaug. I promise that no one will prevent you go and Clepsidra's doors will be open for you."

The human shuddered, remembering Smaug's words. He looked up and realized that all Thorin muscles had tensed, his arms crossed tightly as if wanted to control himself. But his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were looking at him, pleading, desperate.

Legolas, on the other hand, seemed eager to talk, but his look was enough to Bilbo. He touched his chest, feeling his broken heart beating with pain.

"I will not leave my city" he said finally, but he could not hide the tears that fell from his eyes. And his voice broke in the last word.

He looked away and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Well, then I'll need a few days to find something that can help block your mind," said Gandalf. "But I must warn you, once you achieve to be immune to Smaug in your thoughts, he will try other ways to take you back and when all that fails, then he will come himself... and the real battle will begin."

Bilbo shuddered and did not even notice when Thorin knelt beside the bed and stretched out a hand to his face.

"I will protect you."

He had no time to respond, because Gandalf spoke again and Legolas seemed annoyed, suddenly.

"It's necessary that someone to stay here to take care of Bilbo as I try to find a way to block his mind. We cannot let this happen again."

"I'll stay with him" Thorin said.

"No" Legolas growled "Bilbo does not need anyone but me."

But the young man was not going to let that happen, he did not want either of them to stay there.

"You don't have to take care of me; I can handle this by my own. If I make sure that the department is completly closed..."

"No way, Bilbo" this time it was Gandalf who spoke, "you have to accept you cannot stay alone. And you, Legolas, you will let Thorin help you. I will need several days and it is impossible for you to stay much without rest, so you'll be the first two nights and the other two days Thorin will stay with Bilbo."

Bilbo tried to protest, but it was in vain, no one wanted to listen to him. So he had to accept that Legolas to stay in the apartment.

He came to believe that everything could be controlled, that the incidents of get out of bed at the night and wanting to open the door would end when Legolas take him back to his room. He thought everything would be fine. He just had to suffer at nights; he would simply resist the voice of Smaug in his dreams. Until everything changed and he began to hear Smaug's deep voice all the time.

He awoke with a terrible headache... But he did not realize that something was seriously wrong until he saw Legolas leaning over him with a worried expression on his face. And then he realized it was not on his bed but on the floor and he was not even in the room but in the livingroom.

"Can you see?" The prince asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

Bilbo nodded, but that caused a pang of pain and he shudder. Legolas looked up and suddenly he sighed.

"It's nothing serious, it isn't bleeding... Give me your hand, I'll help you sit."

But he did not only helped to sit but took him in his arms and brought him to the couch. Bilbo asked what had happened, the prince did not answer immediately; he left him and returned quickly with a plastic bag full with ice.

"I could not reach you on time," he said, apologetically, as he placed the bag on his head. Bilbo began to feel better, "I'm sorry."

The young man suppressed a smile, sometimes it amused him how Legolas looked guilty when something happened to him even if he had nothing to do with it.

"Don't talk nonsense, it wasn't your fault. And... what exactly happened?"

Legolas looked at him with concern.

"You fell asleep."

"What?" Bilbo looked around and found his wall clock... No, it could not be possible, it was four o'clock, he did not even felt sleepy... He closed his eyes and tried to remember. He had stood up to look for something, then he heard Smaug's voice and that was the last he remembered.

However, that was not the last time that happened. Smaug's voice was heard in his head quite often, torturing him, calling him. And at the time he could hear it, everything turned black. But Legolas was near him every time and he could catch him before he could reach the ground. And then he had to wake him, before his eyes could shine like fire and he tried desperately to leave the department.

* * *

Thorin never imagined that two days could become particularly long, but despite how much he wanted to go to Bilbo's apartment, he refused to go there until the third day.

When he arrived he found the human sleeping on the couch and Legolas looking after him. However, it was two in the afternoon.

"I hope Gandalf have a solution soon" Legolas told Thorin in low voice "because Bilbo seems getting worse."

The king observed the prince carefully and noticed that he looked tired, however, that seemed to be the least thing worried him at that moment. He glanced at Bilbo, who was still asleep. Then Legolas explained everything that had happened; the human slept well and he seemed full of energy, until, suddenly, he fell asleep with no reason.

"It seems like he has more control over Bilbo" Legolas said, "I don't know how, but it seems that is Smaug who induces him to sleep in order to make him back more easily."

Thorin clenched his fists. He really wanted to confront and destroy Smaug.

Legolas, despite being very tired, did not seem to trust entirely in him, so he insisted on staying with them, but Bilbo did not allowed him. He got up from the couch (none of them had realized the moment when he awoke) and headed toward him.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, but you need to rest," he said. He stood on tiptoes and gently stroked the place where beginning to form dark shadows under Legolas's eyes. Thorin did not miss the smile of pleasure played across the lips of the prince when Bilbo's fingers made contact with his skin. He had to make every effort to not growl.

"Bilbo, I just want..."

"I'll be fine," he said and hugged him. So Legolas was forced to leave.

Then Bilbo turned to Thorin and offered him a smile so radiant and sincere, that the king knew he could never forget it.

"Thanks for coming."

"I..."

"I will make you something to eat" Bilbo interrupted him suddenly. "It's my only way to say thank you."

"No, wait, I'm not hungry..."

But it was late; the human had already escaped to the small kitchen. And Thorin discovered that day that he had never tasted anything so delicious like Bilbo's cooking. Anything he cooked was exquisite.

However, he forgot everything when he saw Bilbo falling, but he was fast enough to take him in his arms before he touched the ground. He woke him up and tried to do the same the rest of the day, keep him awake... at least until night.

It was near midnight when it all started. Bilbo opened his eyes, which now shone like fire and he went, without much thought, to the entrance of his apartment. But Thorin would not let him to touch the knob.

"Bilbo, please listen to me... you have to wake up."

After the young man tried again approaching the door, he turned to Thorin. A tear escaped from his eyes.

"Forgive me, Smaug" he said, turning to Thorin.

The king may have tried to deny that he was who he expected, but he thought maybe it was better this way. He took Bilbo in his arms and the human did not resist.

"You know I cannot be with you but... I want to. I cannot leave my city."

Thorin winced at those words, while he entered the room and tried to put him carefully on his bed. He knew Bilbo wanted to return with Smaug, but it was almost painful to hear it so clearly from... his lips. He remembered the moment when Gandalf gave him the opportunity to leave; he reminded the fear that gripped him as he waited for an answer. He had never felt so desperate... He had imagined that he would lose Bilbo.

Thorin left him carefully, but Bilbo put his arms around his neck.

"You know I cannot go back to you, but I can give you something before saying goodbye."

It was the right moment to tell the truth, that he was not Smaug. In addition, he had to make him react, but then Thorin could not move. Bilbo brought him closer to him and the king lost his balance and fell on him.

He had to get up, but Bilbo's aroma was intoxicating and irresistible, he could not concentrate at that moment... he could almost feel the young man's lips on his. Then Bilbo smiled, but Thorin knew by his eyes full of fire that smile was not really for him.

"Come to me," was all Bilbo said before taking him by his hair and kiss him on the lips.

And Thorin knew at that moment he was completely lost. It did not matter that what he was doing was wrong because Bilbo was not aware of what he was doing and the king knew that kiss was not even for him. Thorin had no strength to resist. The young man's lips were the most delicious and sweet that all he had ever tasted before. He did not even hesitate to kiss him back. He kissed him passionately because he knew he would not get another chance like that. He explored his mouth with his tongue; he was desperate to preserve his taste in him, at least as a memory. Bilbo's lips were so warm and Thorin suddenly felt desperate to feel that warmth, he needed it to live...

However, he managed to react, the only rational part that still worked on him made him see that he could not continue with that. So he slowly separated from him and saw Bilbo's eyes suddenly darkened, but instead of waking up at that moment and realize what had happened, the human was completely asleep. The control that Smaug had exercised over it seemed to have deserted him. The rest of the night he was going to be able to rest peacefully.

But while Thorin took a chair and sat near him, he knew he was not going to rest. He knew that while Bilbo never remembered what had happened, he could never forget it. He reached one of his hands and began stroking his hair slowly, trying not to think about how sweet they were his lips and he tried not to think how much he wanted to kiss him again.

Thorin leaned back and hide his face in his hands. That kiss... was not even been for him, but he had stolen it. Bilbo had offered that kiss to Smaug. Suddenly, he felt his hatred towards the king of the Dark Court became much more fierce and irrational. He hated him for hurt Bilbo and he hated him more because he had a connection with him. He wished he could find a way to break that connection definitely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Bilbo opened his eyes the next morning, he realized that Thorin had spent the night at his side, sitting in a chair beside the bed. His eyes were on the door, but he looked away, as if he was genuinely concerned about something and Bilbo wondered if his conclusion was right or he was just tired. The human smiled at him even though he knew he was not looking at him. He was very grateful and suddenly felt guilty for being the cause of his fatigue; he did not deserve his concern since the night he had gone to see Smaug and not only that, but at least in his dreams, he had not could not resist kissing him. The young man blushed violently, remembering the feeling on his lips as if it really had happened; it had felt so real and, somehow, different. It was as if he had kissed someone else.

Shaking off those ridiculous thoughts of his mind, he got up as quietly as he could and approached Thorin. Bilbo could see the beautiful blue eyes of the king were surprised when he took his face in his hands.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Bilbo suggested, smiling "I'm fine and I have so much energy that I don't think anything happens while you're out. Also, if I feel bad, I can call Legolas..."

For some reason, Thorin scowled and shook his head.

"No way, I won't leave you alone."

"But you're tired..." he began to protest and walked away from the king. Thorin stood up and took his arm. He turned to him and, despite the surprise flitted across Bilbo's face, Thorin did not stop and held him to his body.

"I'm fine, Bilbo" he said, stroking his cheek. The man could not help blushing "I really want to do this. I want to take care of you."

"Okay," agreed the young man, a little nervous at the look in Thorin's eyes, "but let me make you some breakfast."

And he walked away before the king could protest.

"Bilbo ... Can I ask you something?"

They were in the room and the young man was studying, he had not gone to school and he intended to read his books but he just could not concentrate. So he closed the one that was in his hands and looked towards Thorin.

"Of course."

"What exactly did Smaug told you last night?"

Bilbo flushed, he did not want to remember it, especially because part of him was feeling hurt for abandoning him and remember him only hurt him more, however, he did not want to tell Thorin that he had kissed Smaug, even if that happened only in his dreams.

"He asked me to go back to him" he replied nervously "Why? Did I say something?"

Thorin smiled and Bilbo was completely confused.

"You said many things and tried to leave the apartment, but I could take you to bed again."

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. There was something in Thorin's eyes that he did not like, for a moment he thought he saw in them a glimmer of amusement. What was so funny?

"What exactly did I say?" asked the young man, watching intently the king. Thorin laughed and seemed about to answer, but then someone knocked on his door.

And he was quite pleased to see a familiar face.

"Legolas!" He thought that at the time that the name left his lips a groan emerged from Thorin's throat. However, it was probably his imagination so he decided to ignore it and hug his friend.

"How are you, Bilbo?" he asked him, immediately. He put his hands over his face and walked toward him. The young man knew that the prince had been very worried about him. Sometimes prefer that Legolas was not interested so much for him, because, in a way, it made him feel guilty, like he did not deserve his love.

"I'm fine, really," he said, after a while. He took him into the living room and made him sit by his side. For some reason he watched Thorin frowning, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

Legolas glared at him.

"I come to take care of him."

"I am already doing it and I assumed that you would arrive here tomorrow" growled Thori.

"Bilbo is my friend and I can see him whenever I want."

The young man, who did not want to keep listening to their discussion, stroked one of the prince's cheeks to get his attention. Legolas turned to him as if he had forgotten that the king Thorin still there.

"He has a point" Bilbo said, "you should be resting."

Legolas smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Also I have to be here because in a few moments Mirthrandir will arrive; apparently he already found something that can help you to block your mind."

Bilbo nodded, hoping he sounded happy about the news, even though he felt a bit strange at the thought of stop listening Smaug's voice in his thoughts. He knew he should not feel this way, but he could not help.

Gandalf came that evening and Bilbo thanked this interference for the first time since the tension in his department had gone up significantly because the king and the prince were darting glances of hatred from one end of the room to another. At least with the arrival of the wizard the attention shifted to other matters.

The wizard took from his robe a small jar with bright blue liquid. He approached Bilbo and gave it to him, however, before the young man could open the bottle, Thorin approached Gandalf.

"Is it safe? Won't it hurt him?"

The wizard looked at him curiously, then he shook his head.

"I cannot assure you it will not cause him anything, Thorin Oakenshield, because this potion will try to separate the minds of Smaug and Bilbo, which are joined by a strong connection that has survived centuries. So yes, it will hurt, but I think that the greatest suffering that he will experience is the emotional."

Bilbo found the bottle he had in his hands and tried not to think in the lonliness he would experience once he consume the liquid. Because in that moment he felt complete, he could feel the warmth of Smaug inside him...

Legolas approached him and hugged him.

"Everything will be fine, Bilbo, I'll be with you."

The young man wondered if it would be enough after taking the potion. Helplessly, he noticed that a few tears streaming down his own eyes.

"Don't do it."

Suddenly, everyone turned towards Thorin. Legolas was so surprised he unhanded Bilbo and the king took the opportunity to approach the human and he wiped the tears from his face.

"If you think it's going to hurt you so much, don't do it."

"But Smaug will keep trying to take me back, I will not be able to stop myself..."

"I could keep taking care of you," Thorin offered, "but if you prefer to go back to him, you're free to go."

Bilbo took Thorin's face in his hands. He smiled because he did not know what else to do, his eyes were a shadow of sadness. And suddenly the young man wanted to do something to erase that sadness.

For some reason, Gandalf looked at Thorin with an approving nod.

"Thank you"' said Bilbo. And for a moment the king thought that it meant that the young man was saying goodbye to him, because his face darkened completely. But all Bilbo did was open the bottle he had in his hands and he drank it quickly. And then he fainted.

* * *

Thorin was surprised how easy that your body reacted when Bilbo lost his strength; his arms quickly caught the human. He walked close to his body and was somewhat reassured to hear his breathing and feel his warmth. However, he still did not understand why he had lost consciousness.

"What happens?" It was Legolas who asked, looking directly at Gandalf.

"His mind will begin to block Smaug from his unconscious."

Thorin did not like the idea of having to leave Bilbo, but he had no reason to keep holding him against his body, so he went to his room and laid him on the bed. It seemed that the young man shuddered and he had the urge to take him in his arms again, but he decided to stay in the room just to keep watching him.

The king watched, helplessly, the tears escaped from Bilbo's eyes and how he suffered in his sleep. He tried to approach and stroke his hair to try to calm him, but Legolas was much faster than him and sat next to the young man. Thorin felt a sudden urge to push him aside, but he tried to control his emotions. Unfortunately for him, it did not help much that Bilbo clinged to the body of the prince as if the only way to be saved. Legolas leaned toward him and stroked his head while he whispered words of comfort.

"It's okay, Bilbo. I'm with you."

He wanted to stay in the room, although seeing Legolas close to him made him want to punch the prince, but Gandalf told him that they had to wait outside. After a growl that he could not suppress, he followed the wizard into the living room and sat on one of the couches, trying to control himself.

Gandalf looked pretty amused.

"Legolas is his friend."

The king clenched his fists and glared at him. He did not understand why the wizard wanted to talk about something like that.

"I know."

Gandalf looked at him intently, as if it were quite easy to see through him. He always had felt bother when he did that, especially at that moment, like Gandalf knew exactly how he felt.

"Legolas has been there for him since the day they met. And I suppose that even his father, Thranduil, has an idea why his son has done all this for a human, and I don't think he likes that, especially because he believes that Bilbo it's just a simple human."

"Bilbo is much more than that" growled Thorin, helplessly. The conversation was making him cranky and he couldn't control himself.

Gandalf smiled.

"I'm glad you noticed it. All races of this world are important, Thorin. Humans are not inferior, as you always thought."

But the king did not care about all humans, just one.

"I know how you feel, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I don't think so."

"Of course I do, but this is not the moment to talk about it. The important thing now is to find ways to protect Bilbo and ensure that the city don't panic. They still not ready to know that Smaug has returned."

Thorin settled into the seat, leaned forward to listen to Gandalf.

"Very soon Smaug will attempt to recover Bilbo one way or another, the fact of breaking the mental connection will make him feel more desperate, so we must ensure that Bilbo is not alone in any moment. No matter if he has to live with Legolas or with you, but we must not leave him alone. Although, we have to get out of here for this day, because when he awakes he'll want to be alone."

Legolas does not take long to leave the room and announce that Bilbo opened his eyes. When Thorin came in the room he saw him sitting on the bed with his head bowed to the ground. He worried seeing him so absent. He knelt beside him.

"How do you feel?"

Bilbo looked at him and tried to smile, but it was a smile that made him look even sadder.

"Empty" he answered, "I don't feel him... I don't feel anything."

The young man tried to repress his sadness, but tears escaped from his eyes before he could help it. Thorin wanted to destroy Smaug. He did not deserve the Bilbo's.

"Maybe if I stay..."

The man shook his head, interrupting Legolas.

"I want to be alone, if you do not mind. Thanks for taking care of me these days."

Thorin hold his hand, he did not wanting to leave, but he knew he had to. With some discomfort, he saw Legolas gave him a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye to him.

* * *

Bilbo felt truly exhausted the next day; he could not sleep all night and had spent most of the time crying. So he decided to forget everything and took a quick shower to try to relax, but he still did not want to go to University. So he put on a robe and made some chocolate.

Then someone knocked on his door.

Bilbo was surprised when he saw Thorin in the doorway, then he noticed that the eyes of the king were looking at his body, he try to cover himself a little with his robe. Thorin smiled, which made him blush.

"Are you okay?" asked the king, before sitting in an armchair; Bilbo sat on the sofa in front of him to feel safer.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Thorin leaned over him.

"Bilbo, come to live with me."

The young man nearly dropped the cup he had on his hands; that had taken him by surprise.

"What?"

"Gandalf said you could not be alone, you need someone who looks after you."

"I don't think anything happens to me, at least not now."

Thorin sighed.

"If you prefer I can live here."

Bilbo blushed even more. Thorin noticed and he seemed quite pleased with it.

"But I thought you were trying to prevent others to notice what it's happening" he replied, "if you come to live with me the people will start to talk and wonder many things."

The king frowned.

"It doesn't matter what people say, the only thing that interests me is that you're safe, Bilbo. In addition, we could invent something to distract them..."

Bilbo shook his head.

"I'll be okay. Soon Smaug will think about how to take the city and he'll forget me. You should concentrate on finding ways to protect Clepsidra..."

Thorin sat next to him and took the cup from his hands to put it on the table that was next to them.

"Do you really think he will forget you? Smaug will be much more eager to find a way to take you back" Thorin began, pulling him closer to him. "If I were him I would be desperate to feel you in my arms again, I would not have time to think about anything but be with you. And that's exactly the reason why you need protection, mine..."

Thorin was so close to him that Bilbo could barely concentrate, his heart was beating fast and it seemed that his cheeks were burning.

"You're so hard to forget, Bilbo. I can barely..."

The young man was relieved when he heard a knock at the door again. The king's arms released him and he approached the door quickly.

"Hello, Bilbo! I just wanted to bring you some things, because have not appeared on campus in days and I thought maybe you would need this to study" Miranda said. "Also I've been worried since the other day..."

"Thank you," he said, taking the books she had on her hands and leaving them on a shelf near him. "You are very kind. Don't you want to come and...?"

But he stopped when he saw her eyes widen in surprise, her look was on something behind him. Then she muttered something unintelligible and made a little bow.

"King Thorin."

And Bilbo remembered him. Miranda looked at him rather curious.

"I thought you were dating the prince Legolas" she said.

"What?"

"Everyone on the campus think you are his..." she added.

Bilbo watched, confused.

"No! We're just friends! Why do you say that?"

But when she was opening her lips to answer, Bilbo felt powerful arms closed around his body.

"Thorin! What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, his voice shaking, his face completely red.

The king laughed and took the young man's chin. Bilbo did not understand what was happening.

Thorin bent and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"It's my way of thanking you for having cooked for me these days."

"I think I have to go," Miranda said, "I'm sorry for interrupted..."

"You don't interrupt anything!" cried Bilbo, nervous, which did not help his credibility.

"See you at the University..." she said and before he could try to explain, Miranda was gone.

Bilbo shut the door and turned to Thorin with his arms crossed and a frown.

The king laughed, which made him feeling more annoyed.

"Why did you do that? Now she will think..."

"That we have a relationship? That we are lovers?"

Bilbo snorted, he could not understand why Thorin looked so peaceful.

"Well, yes, but the real problem is that she will tell someone and then..."

"All Clepsidra will know sooner or later," Thorin completed, smiling.

"Yes! And stop smiling! How can you be happy about that?"

"Don't you see, Bilbo? It's perfect, so there will be no problem when I come to live with you. That will keep them so distracted that no one will think of the possibility that Smaug has awakened."

Bilbo gave him a withering look.

"You had to ask me first."

"You would not have accepted."

Thorin took Bilbo's face in his hands.

"Why are you angry? Don't you like the people think you're my lover?"

The human's heart seemed about to pop out of his chest.

"Would you prefer Legolas?" asked the king, without suppressing the growl escaped his lips.

Bilbo stepped back.

"What will happen when Smaug finds out?" He asked.

Thorin scowled.

"Don't want him to think you're cheating on him?"

Bilbo was getting more confused by sudden mood swings of Thorin.

"No, it's not what you think. It just worries me... he will want to hurt you if he thinks you and I are a couple" he said. Thorin's face softened.

"I'm not interested. I just want you to be safe, Bilbo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You don't have to do this for me," Bilbo said. The whole afternoon he had repeated to Thorin that it would be best for him to return home, but the king refused to let him. And to be honest the attention and care began to make him feel odd. His heart could not stand still while he was close, much less after thinking about at that moment all his classmates would probably think he was Thorin's lover.

"But I want to."

Bilbo startled when he heard the deep voice behind him, close to his ear. He was taking one of the books from his shelf and almost dropped it, however Thorin quickly caught it. The young man turned to him.

"Thanks, I..."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me," said Thorin. He did not returned the book to him.

"No, it's not what it looks like, it's just that I was surprised that you were so close to me, that's all."

The king smiled and leaned over, he gently stroked Bilbo's cheeks with his thumb and the young man felt like his skin was burning.

"I... I have to read this... in my room," he said and left the king. Although it was true, he had to study and he thought back to college the next day.

So he did not leave his room until dinner time. Bilbo's emotions were muddled, so he wanted to avoid talking or seeing Thorin, however, he discovered that the king had completely opposite plans when he got up from his seat, walked over to him and took his hand.

"Bilbo, I've been thinking and I believe it is best that I announce to everyone that you'll be my consort."

The young man opened his eyes with confusion. He was really surprised at what he was hearing.

"What? Your consort? But this isn't real, is it?"

Thorin looked away, he seemed hurt.

"Of course, Bilbo. So everyone will understand why I live here and why I care about you so much. They'll know that you are important to me."

The young man shook his head.

"No, I don't think this is a good idea, Thorin. Besides, no one will believe you. A human with someone of the Court of Light simply cannot be together. No one will believe you love me."

Thorin took Bilbo's face in his hands and bowed his head toward him.

"Of course they will," said the king, "because I will give them sufficient evidence. I'll show them how much I love you."

Bilbo flinched at the last words. Of course, he knew what Thorin had said was not real; he knew he just wanted to make clear what they would have pretend to others. But at that moment, when the young man saw directly into the deep and beautiful king's blue eyes, he thought that what he said was completely true. It was like for a second, in his eyes, he could see the flash of that emotion before it hiding again. But Bilbo thought that was only his imagination.

The young man went away from Thorin.

"I do not know, I do not think this will work. I would have to talk to Legolas first."

"Why?" growled Thorin.

"Because I need advice, I want to know his opinion."

"I can tell you now that he will not agree" he snorted. "You can never come to terms with him... Believe me, Bilbo, is our best option."

"I need to think," said the young man before heading to his room to sleep or at least try to.

The next day Bilbo insisted to Thorin that he did not have to accompany him to the University, but failed to dissuade him. The only thing that calmed him was that he had not taken up the conversation they had the night before. Everything that had him so distracted he did not notice when Thorin took his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before they left the department.

"You don't have to carry my stuff Bilbo released, I can do it myself."

The young man reached out to tell the king to return the backpack, but Thorin just smiled and took his hand to kiss. Bilbo quickly withdrew as if he burned because that was exactly what he had felt, warmth that had seized him at the moment when Thorin lips touched his skin.

"Why do you refuse to get help?" he asked as they walked to the campus "Why do not you let me get close to you? Is because of him?"

Bilbo had noticed that the king's deep voice tense whenever was referring to Smaug, of course he knew he had strong reason to hate him, however, he felt that that grudge had intensified in recent days.

But ... Thorin had a point, he avoided the contact with the king because he mistook the emotions he felt when he was near him and then he felt guilty because his heart still wanted to be with Smaug. So he preferred to leave that question in the air and not answer it; he just kept walking.

Bilbo felt uncomfortable when they came to the University because the rest of the people watched them curiously. Bilbo asked if the rumor that had begun the previous day it had spread to all corners of the campus.

"Thank you," he said when Thorin handed the bag in his hand. He quickly said goodbye to him and went to his classroom, but he could not move much because someone pulled him by the arm.

"Come here," he heard the deep voice of the king before he turned him and took him in his arms.

Bilbo knew they were watching them, so he tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was stronger.

"You know I don't really agree with this," Thorin said, ignoring his attempts to get free. Finally Bilbo stopped resisting. "The University may be unsafe..."

The young man shook his head.

"I will not stop studying... I told you, nothing is going to happen to me."

Thorin snorted, because he knew he would not be convinced otherwise, at least he had been achieved that Bilbo accepted to live with him. Besides Bilbo started to trust on him and he did not want to break that confidence. So he agreed, but he did not let him go.

"I have to go to school," said the young man.

"I know, but before that..."

Thorin smiled at him and kissed him. It was so surprising that even though Bilbo resisted and then began to think that all those who were near could watch them, he quickly forgot all when the king's lips touched his. And Bilbo inadvertently kissed him back. However, when he felt closer to Thorin, he decided it was time to take a few steps back.

"See you later" he said, his voice tremulous. He was sure that his cheeks were completely flushed.

Thorin smiled and stroked his face tenderly.

"I love you."

And even Bilbo knew it was a lie he could not prevent his heart jumped because he knew more than one person had heard and now there was no way to contain the rumor that was about to burst. So Bilbo turned away from him and went to the main building, although he wanted to run, he managed to control himself.

Bilbo never imagined that a rumor like that could change his life in school as much as it did that day. His clasmates (as well as most of the people in the campus), began to feel a great curiosity about how a mere human had managed to become the lover of one of the Kings of the Court of Light. And although he appreciated the fact that they respected him more, he began to detest the attention got.

"How long have you known each other?"

"When did you two fell in love?"

"Do you live in his castle?"

"How is it in there, the others treat you well?"

He was tired of being overwhelmed by a large number of questions that he would not respond, so he tried to ignore them as much as he could. There was only one topic of conversation that could not avoid.

"How did the prince Legolas reacted when you broke up with him?"

"What?" Bilbo turned to the girl who had asked that question, to be honest, he was not entirely sure he had heard correctly.

"Isn't he upset with the king Thorin?"

"I didn't break up with him because I've never been his boyfriend!" Exclaimed the young man, watching her as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Well, but I guess he has his heart broken."

Bilbo snorted, to be honest that conversation made him feeling tired. He could not understand why his classmates believed that there was something between Legolas and him.

"No, because he's just my friend."

"But he has always been in love with you," said the girl.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and decided to move away from there. He was deeply relieved when it was time to leave. He left the building as fast as he could without waiting for Thorin, he probably would met him on the way home. However, he could not go far because Legolas blocked his way.

The prince smiled and approached him.

"You shouldn't be here, it could be dangerous," was the first thing that got out of his mouth. Bilbo had to bite his own lip to keep from laughing, and that was exactly what he had imagined his friend would say. He knew him well. However, his good humor faded as Legolas took another step forward and took the young man's face in his hands. Bilbo felt uncomfortable, it was not that he did not like to Legolas touch him (he always felt safe with him), but he knew that time and that place was the worse for it. He could feel many eyes on him again and he was sure the prince's presence in that place would make his teammates started talking.

"Legolas, it's time to go..."

But Bilbo was interrupted when he heard the conversations that other people had and it seemed they wanted the prince to hear them.

"The king Thorin will be mad because of this."

"Bilbo should not allow the prince get too close... because he knows how Thorin will react."

"Bilbo is the king's lover and that meas all will change with respect to..."

The young man, nervous, began to pull Legolas by the hand, but it was too late.

"What are they talking about?" the prince demanded, frowning.

Bilbo approached him, speaking softly.

"I'll explain you later, now we have to get out of here."

But Thorin arrived at that moment and he did not seem very pleased to see Legolas with Bilbo. However, he quickly ignored the prince and took the human in his arms.

"Wait, Thorin, no... I have not yet explained to Legolas" said Bilbo, trying to walk away from him, but it seemed as if the king was no longer listening or he did not care about anything else, because he kissed him. But the kiss was very quick, because Bilbo felt someone pushed Thorin away from him.

Legolas had taken the king's arm and looked like he wanted to kill him. Bilbo had never seen him so upset.

"Don't do that again."

Bilbo knew this scene was generating much attention and that the group of students who watched it was getting bigger.

"Please, Legolas, I promise I'll explain everything later, now we have to leave here."

However, before Bilbo could convince Legolas, one of the guards approached Thorin, no one had seen him coming, even the young man was startled when he addressed the king. He quickly said a few words in a language that Bilbo had never heard before, because he could not understand him. But he knew the message was not to be a good one because Thorin's face darkened.

The king replied in the same way and the guard nodded and left quickly.

"I think that's enough for today," said Thorin, talking to the students who were watching them, "get out of here."

None of them seemed happy to follow the king's orders, but they knew they could not refuse.

"They found several guards dead" Thorin announced abruptly, but making sure that no one would listen but Legolas and Bilbo "apparently some orcs managed to enter the city."

Bilbo shuddered and the prince tensed beside him.

"I'm going to look for them. You have to take Bilbo to a safety place."

Legolas did not protest or made questions, he just nodded.

"Wait, Thorin..."

Bilbo approached him and took him by the arm, he suddenly felt worried.

"Be careful."

Thorin smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you soon" he said, before leaving.

Legolas did not hesitate a second and took Bilbo in his arms. The young man protested, arguing that he could walk on his own.

"Believe me, this way is faster."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My father's castle, you'll be safe in there. You need a place where I could protect you, because I'm sure those orcs are here to take you back to Smaug."

Bilbo shut his eyes and tried not to think of it, he tried with all his might erase that feeling of his heart, that feeling that made him still missed him. Instead, he concentrated on Thorin, but all he did was worry about him. He did not want anything bad happen to him, because he knew that all those problems were just because of him.


End file.
